Queen of Eygpt
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Sequel to Sara O'Connel Imhoteps queen. The family return to eygpt and realise Sara has become Imhoteps undead queen. How will they react? and Alex has some explaining to do. And what about Imhotep and Saras chilldren? Am crap at summarrys.
1. Chapter 1

**I would ike to thank all thoose who supported me while I was writing 'Sara O'Connel Imhoteps Queen' ecspecially  
Scars are my life, FutureCSIcrystal, I just need you, Straight edge queen and Undead princess Shashaiti. As well as all the others I don't have time to mention if this chapter is going to be posted before I get shouted at to go to bed  
(I have school tommorrow)**

Sara lay exhausted in her sacophagus she had just given birth to twins a boy and a girl. Hotep and Isis. Imhotep looked funny holding baby Hotep and Sara smiled slightly. The children were dead yet alive they breathed like normal babies but they had the same power about them as their father they both had the eygptian complexion of their father and black hair alougth both had their mothers emerald green eyes. Sara had been thinking,  
If she wanted to stay in this world she had to break her human ties she could tell from the look in his eyes Imhotep knew this but didn't want to tell her this. Not while she was pregnant he hadn't wanted to upset her.  
_"Sara are you alright?" _he asked her concerned.  
_"I'm not Sara, I'm not human anymore from now on my names Saharja."_

None of the O'connel family wanted to go back to Eygpt. Not after what had happened to Sara seven years ago. She had been kidnaped by Imhotep and a few weeks after returning home had dissapeared without a trace. Alex O'Connel alone knew what had happened but he wouldn't tell his family. Even his wife Jessica, he had a son of his own now, Ricky whos real name was Richard after Rick O'Connel Alex's dad Ricky was five years old and for the first time would be accomianing his parents. The familys return to eygpt was because an egyptian child had been found alougth he had evaded the authorities the boy was obviously a mummy and mummys meant one thing. Imhotep.

Saharja looked at herself in the mirror. She was twenty two. She had died at fifteen and continued growning until she reached twenty then she had stoped aging. Her dress was ancient egyptian style linen it was light blue and tight. She wore jewels on her ankles and wrists, a scarab necklace around her neck. Her make up too was ancient egyptian. Her feet were bare. Her long blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders. Were it not for this honey coloured hair and the emerald eyes noone would have guessed this ancient egyptian mummy was once a british schoolgirl and even then noone would guess she was once Sara O'Connel. Perfect, she would be queen of eygpt if her lover had his way.  
_"Mother,Mother" _Saharja turned to see her two chidren running towards her. Hotep and Isis her seven year old twins.  
_"What?"  
"They caught me mother" _Hotep _"i got away, but they know what I am." _  
Saharja smiled they knew their fathers story but when they asked their mother for hers she had told them,  
_"some stories should never be told" _and they had never asked again.  
_"What about you Isis do they know about you?" _Saharja asked preying to the godess Isis her daughter at least was safe.  
_"No mother I managed to hide." _Isis told her mother as she sighed with relief.  
"_What did you her Hotep?"  
"Their calling in a family called the O'Connels who seem to be a family of experts."  
_Saharja froze.  
She turned and walked down a corridor in the city of Hamenatra into a chamber followed by her children. Imhotep her lover lay on the golden altar asleep. Saharja leant down and kissed him he responded to the kiss and woke up.  
He stood up and kissed his lover again.  
_"Hotep was caught my familys coming" _Saharja told Imhotep pushing him away.  
_"You have to stay out of sight Saharja, you too children, I'll take care of them."  
"No Imhotep, I'll talk to Alex he knows I'm here, I'll find out whats going on."_"Saharja is what they call her." Ardeth adressed the family.  
"The lover of Imhotep she always wears a veil so we do not know what she looks like." he continued.  
"When did she first appear?" asked Evie.  
"Five years ago."  
Alex secretly sighed in releif at least Sara had been smart enough to lie low for a coule of years, he wondered if the mummy boy was the child Sara had been carrying when she left. If the boy was his nephew he had to protect him to do this he had to find Sara. As soon as he found a moment Alex slipped away and rode to Hamenatra.  
**  
What do you think so far?  
Should Alex tell the family the truth?  
Should the family overhear Saharja (Sara) and Alex talking?  
Should Ricky befriend Hotep and Isis?  
Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours before Alex reached Hamentra. He found the entrance and entered. He heard a noise behind him laughing children he thought it was anyway when he turned around there was nothing. He heard the laughter again and this time he saw a little girl about seven years old she had long black hair and egyptian complexion but her eyes were emerald green there was no question about it. With thoose eyes she had to be Saras child. But what about the boy?  
_"Hello little girl is your mother here?" _he asked the child.  
_"yes she's here follow me." _the little girl led Alex through several winding corridors. This place looked dangerous for a child but the little girl seemed to know what she was doing.  
_"what your name?" _Alex asked the girl trying to make conversation  
_"Isis"_ the girl told him but didn't give away anymore information.  
Finally they entered a chamber and there she was Sara, she wore ancient egyptian clothes and make up. She looked older more mature and taller she had been very pretty when he had last seen her, now she was beautiful. She turned to him and recognition lit up in her face.  
"Alex" she flung herself into his arms.  
"Sara I'm glad you are safe."  
"Who else is here?"  
"Everyone, I married Jessica we have a son Ricky he's five years old now."  
"I too have a son Isis's twin brother Hotep."  
"So that was the boy they caught, is he alright?"  
"He's fine Alex whats going on?"  
"They all believe Imhoteps involved they think the boys been dead since ancient times. Your name has not come up once the name Saharja has however but noone suspects you to be involved you need to lie low."  
It was at this point Imhotep walked in. He tensed when he saw Alex but Sara ran to him and told him.  
_"It's alright he's going to help."  
"Saharja" _Imhotep stated _"wheres Hotep?" _Saharja froze  
_"I thought he was with you"  
"Isis wheres Hotep?"_ Imhotep asked his daughter.  
_"I don't know I turned around and he was gone I thought he came back here"  
_Saharja was suddenly terrified for her son. But a back part of her mind said  
You deserve this. Now you know what your own mothers felt for the past seven years.  
Saharja quickly dismissed the voice.  
Alex said "I have to go I'll be back tomorrow I really hope you find your son"  
"_You search the city Cairo, I'll search the deserts." _Imhotep told Saharja.

Hotep however was fine. He had wandered into the city wanting informtion he was going to find out about his mothers family the O'Connels. Many children his age were sent out on their own. To work or servants sent on errands noone questioned him. He wasn't stupid. He was his fathers son.  
He saw the man who had kidnapped him with two men and a woman all in there forties. He thought theese could be the O'Connels the woman looked like his mother but her mother had hair the colour of one of the men.  
Ardeth had spotted him.  
Hotep ran. They were following him.  
He ran for what seemed like ages he wasn't tired he had undead powers but he was impatient as he was a child. He saw his mother.  
_"Mother" _he called in panic.  
Saharja turned she wore a light blue veiled dress (like Evie wears at one point in the first film only light blue.)  
"_Hotep" _she called running to her son.  
"Mother?" Ardeth asked "Saharja is your mother then you must be Imhoteps...oh my god."  
Saharjas veil fell off. The scarab necklace which never left her neck combined with her face slightly different but it was obvious who she was.  
"Sara" screamed Evie "How could you?"  
"It's not that simple Mother, I'm sorry." Saharja whispered then she was gone in the blink of an eye with her son.  
Evie broke down in tears.  
By the time they got back to the hotel Alex was back he was told what happened and sighed he had to tell them the truth.  
"I think it's time I told you what I know about the situation that you don't"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I hven't updated for ages I had exams (and writers block)  
**  
"I knew Sara was here in eygpt I helped her get here." Alex said desperately worried at everyones reaction.  
"Why? Not you too." Rick groaned.  
"No it's not like that. I hate Imhotep. He kidnapped me when I was a kid remember. But I love my sister. And she loves him."  
"But all these years why couldn't you have said something?"  
"Because you would have gone looking for her but she couldn't stay, she already carried his child when she came with us back with us. Just talk to her I'm sure she wants to see us all again."  
"No I refuse to except her back, she lied to us for years." Rick shouted standing up.  
"Plese Rick." begged Evie "I want to see our daughter again."  
"Why? she left us."  
"But she's our daughter."  
"Fine, Alex talk to her."

_"stupid stupid stupid"_ Saharja paced the burial chamber that served as her and Imhoteps bedroom. She was so angry with herself.  
_"I'm sorry mother." _said Hotep.  
_"It's not your fault I'm just glad your safe." _Imhotep however was not as forgiving as his lover.  
_"I told you to stay in Hamenatra." _he shouted the boy stepped back. He was scared of his father sometimes.  
But his mother interfeared by grabbing his fathers arm. Saharja met her lover's eyes and he calmed down. Isis ran to her brother and started telling him about Alex. The two children ran off to pay leaving Saharja and Imhotep alone.  
_"I know my family they'll come after you maybe me to our only hope is Alex."  
"We are not pinning our hopes for the future on your brother."  
"I trust him please Imhotep for me my love?"  
"Alright."_Despite Saharjas brave words she was terrified what would happen to her children. She felt safe with Imhoteps arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep in his arms but it was a troubled sleep.

_"It's the only way to sort this out"  
"Get out of here now or I will kill you"  
"This is not my fult you took my sister away and now you must face the consequences no one wants you to go just let me talk to Sara"  
"Saharja"  
"Sara"  
_Saharja awoke to hear Imhotep and Alex arguing in ancient egyptian she went to see what the fuss was about.  
"_Whats going on?"  
"Sara, please come talk to mother and father please. It's the only way we can solve this without any fighting."_ Begged Alex.  
_"Get out" _Imhotep shouted at Alex.  
"_Sara please think of your children" _Imhotep lost his temper and had his in the air being strangled telepathically.  
_"Please Imhotep no." _Saharja begged her lover. Alex ws dropped to the ground.  
"I'll go but I'm not taking my children until I am sure mother and father genuinely don't want to hurt them."  
"Why would they?"  
"I'm coming alone or not at all Alex and thats final."  
"Very well"

Alex rode on his camel and Saharja ran easily being able to keep up not being human anymore.  
They entered the room the O'connel family was in. 'Oh Isis how can I do this' Sara thought as all eyes turned to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages I had a serious case of writers block.**

Saharja looked at the faces of her mother. father, uncle and Ardeth they had all aged so much. It was then the true reality of her condition hit her. She was never going to die. They were. They would all die until she would be alone she would have Imhotep andtheier children but her parents and her brother would remain frozen in time merely memories long after their deaths.

"Sara?" her mothers broken sounding voice broke into her thoughts. Her mother grabbed her and held her to her chest crying Sara could do nothing but hug her mother back.

She knew she looked different more dangerous. Maybe even evil. She wasn't evil. Even Imhotep wasn't as bad as he used to be.  
"Why?" Evie demanded.  
"It's hard to explain I knew I coudn't have both worlds I had to make a choice. I chose you but then I discovered I was pregnant I knew you would reject me so I left. I'm happy here this world is so beautiful." she knew she was rambling but she truthfully didn't know what to say.  
"Why did you send your son to destroy us? I trusted you Sara you were like a sister to me." Jessica said.  
"I didn't send him to destroy you he couldn't anyway he's only seven years old he was just being curious like children are. He can't hurt you he's not strong enough. " she felt her explinhation was perfectly resonable it was a shame her father didn't think so.

It was Rick's turn now to question his daughter. "So why didn't you let us know you were alive we worried about you. We thought you were dead. Why didn't you say something?" he shouted.  
"This is exactly why I never said anything. I knew how you would react" Sara said quietly.  
"You married an undead preist who tried to kill us. How did you expect us to react?" he replied.  
"I never married him," Sara pointed out.  
"Don't make it worse," Alex whispered in her ear.  
Taking her brother's advice Sara spoke calmly "I will leave if you wish me to and you need never hear from me again,goodbye." She dissapeared as she had earlier when her true identity had first been revealed leaving her family unsure of how to react.

"Now look what you've done, I suppose I'll have to go looking for her in the desert again," sighed Alex turning to leave.  
"No" said Rick firmy "she's made her bed she can lie in it she's betrayed us,"  
"But she's our daughter" Evie protested  
"No and that's final," Rick stood firm

In the desert Saharja undead queen of eygpt allowed tears to fall for the first time since she had realised she was carrying Hotep and had never felt so alone since that moment. It was the first time she really felt the consequences of her choice.

**Thank you for your patience but I would like at least five more reviews before continuing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havn't updated for a while. I had major writers block which I'm still not over which is why this chapter is so bad.**

Saharja felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around suddenly _"Mother what's going on?" _Isis asked.  
_"Nothing you need to worry about Isis," _Saharja dismissed quickly. _"Now leave me I need to be alone for a while."_ Isis left confused. She was perfectly capabe of getting back to Hamenatra herself but didn't understand her mother's sudden change in demenour of why her father suddenly seemed so tense. She had a feeling it was something to do with the O'connel family and the medjai that had caught Hotep. Isis was going to find out.

Rick O'Connel sat by the fire with his head in his hands. He loved his daughter of course he did but she had betrayed them all. He wanted to forgive her desperatly but it was against his morals. Rick stood up he was going to talk to Alex as he seemed to know so much about what was had a respect for his oldest child who always did what he thought was right.

Saharja stood up suddenly and walked slowly back to Hamenatra. She needed to talk to Imhotep. She didn't know what her family would do her lover may have been cruel but he was far from stupid he would know what to do.

Imhotep awoke to find his lover shaking him violently.  
_"What's wrong Saharja?"  
"I don't know what's going to happen Imhotep. My family were on the border of accepting me back when my father interrupts. I don't think he'll ever forgive me Imhotep. So I left. I don't know if they'll come after us I'm frightened."  
_Imhotep stood up and put his arm around Saharja who was shaking silently.  
_"It's alright my love. I doubt the O'connels will come after us they won't want to hurt you but if they do come after us I can take them." _Imhotep assured Saharja.  
_"I love you Imhotep." _Saharja said kissing him.  
Imhotep began to remove Saharja's dress and pulled her into their sarcophagus.

Imhotep and Saharja were so busy having sex they forgot about their children for a while. Hotep and Isis sat in one of the rooms of gold discussing their parents.  
Isis began _"I saw mother earlier she's realy upset. What's going on?"  
"I don't know Isis but it has something to do wih the O'Connel family i'm sure it does."  
"So we must find out about the O'Connel's to discover why mother's so upset and father's so angry."  
"Mother and father are sleeping if we go now we should get back before they know we're gone."  
"Come on then." _Isis grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him along excitedly. The twins were determined they would solve this problem once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for not having updated in a while. I was watching the mummy and was re-inspired. I am going to eygpt soon I can't wait. Thank you to all my reviewers who keep my morale up.**

Hotep and Isis were following the O'Connells at a distance trying to find out as much as they could. So far they hadn't been very sucessful as they couldn't get near enough to hear much without risking being caught. However the twins weren't discouraged. They followed the O'Connel family as closely as they could. The family went into an old building Isis remembered her mother once telling her it was called a university.

Following the family was easier in the university, everyone was too busy to notice the two children and there were so many tables and shelves to hide behind.  
The family and Ardeth spoke in English, luckily Saharja had insisted her children learnt their mother's native language. Although the children's English was not very good it was good enough to understand what the family was saying.  
"Do what you will to Imhotep, but I don't want Sara hurt."The O'Connel woman told Ardeth.  
"Sara has abandoned us, Evie." The O'Connel man shouted at his wife.  
"But she's your daughter, my sister." That was Alex who Isis had seen before. So Alex was their Uncle and the two older O'connels were their grndparents?  
"And the children?" Ardeth asked Evie.  
"You can't hurt them, Sara's children, my grandchildren."  
"Imhotep's children." Their newly discovered grandfather pointed out.  
"Dad, please their still Sara's children, no I don't like Imhotep, I hate him but I helped Sara because I love my sister. I still think we should try and sort this out." Alex said.  
"You tried that." Ardeth pointed out coldly. We have to search these scrolls and see if theres any hope of saving Sara. If not she will die with Imhotep and their children too."

Isis let out a gasp of fear causing her brother to glare at her. The O'connel's and Ardeth turned around sharply, Hotep and Isis held very still hoping they wouldn't be spotted under the table but Ardeths keen eye spotted the twins, the children, who you have to remember were just seven years old, panicked and ran. Hotep was faster and Isis tripped over a scroll and fell over allowing Ardeth to catch her. Evie pleaded with Ardeth not to hurt the child but Ardeth already had her tied up and unale to escape. Isis looked desperatly into the faces of her uncle and grandmother hoping they could help her.

Hotep was outside when he realised his sister wasn't behind him. Realising what happened Hotep knew that his mother's pleas for peace hadn't worked. His mother, her brother and their mother wanted peace. No one else would work for it. However Hotep knew his father could rescue Isis and this time he wouldn't listen to Saharja's pleas about no blood shed.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I'm frightened, I want my mother. I want my brother and my father, where are they?Were are they?" _Isis begged Evie as she walked past her unable to do anything.  
"What did she say?" Ardeth demanded.  
"She's frightened" Alex replied "she wants her mother and father and her brother. Let her go Ardeth, Dad please she's only seven years old."  
"She's a monster" Rick replied.  
"She's our grandaughter" Evie screamed at her husband distraught.  
"Can't you all just talk to Sara civilly?" Jessica asked feeling she had been quiet too long.  
"What do you know? Your not even really part of the family." Snapped Rick.  
Jessica, Alex and Evie exchanged looks, this was a disaster.

Saharja was taking a bath when Hotep came running into his parents chamber so Imhotep was alone with his son.  
_"Father, they've got Isis." _Hotep cried.  
_"I swear I'll kill them," _Imhotep shouted angrily.

"Evie ask her where Imhotep is," Ardeth said.  
"No"  
"If we can find Imhotep and kill him, I will not allow the Med-jai to harm Sara or her children." Ardeth promised.  
_"Where is Imhotep?" _Evie asked the little mummy girl.  
_"Are you my mother's mother?" _the girl asked curiously.  
Evie was surprised, _"how do you know that?"  
"You said so earlier."  
"You speak English?"  
"Not very well but mother insisted we learn".  
_"Evie what's going on?" Rick asked.  
"She knows I'm her grandmother. She speaks English."  
"Then the boy that escaped knows everything." Ardeth said worridly.

Saharja heard her husbands announcement and hurridly climbed out of her bath and ran into the next room wrapped only in a silk sheet.  
_"Imhotep, what's going on?" _Saharja cried out.  
"_Your family has got Isis" _Imhotep told his lover angrily.  
Saharja considered the situation for a moment. She knew what she had to do,  
_"I made my choice along time ago, I chose you and our children, try not to kill them but if you have to to get Isis back, do it. I want my daughter alive."  
"I promise i'll try" _Imhtep promised Saharja.  
_"Mother are they your family? The O'connels, I mean."  
"Yes Rick and Evie O'connel were my parents, and Alex is my brother, Jessica his wife was my best friend."  
"What happened mother?"  
"I promise I shall tell you everything when we have your sister back." _Saharja promised her son.

Evie and Rick were in the midle of a heated row when there was a knock on the door of the university room.  
"Come in" Alex said.  
"Whew, what the hell is going on? And why was noone at the airport to meet me? And why has Ricky been left with a hotel cleaner? And who's that little girl she looks like Sara."  
Evie burst into tears.  
"Jonathon nows not the best time" Rick said through gritted teeth. So it was left to Jessica to explain to her husbands uncle what all the chaos was about.

**I planned to leave Jonathon out of the entire sequel as I couldn't be bothered to write about him bu after re wathing the first 2 mummy films I remembered what a great character he was.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in so long I had serious writers block. Sorry this is quite a short chapter please read and review.**

"The little girl is the daughter of Sara and Imhotep" Jessica told Jonathon.  
Jonathon burst out laughing. Jessica glared at him coldly.  
"You...you're serious?" Jonathon spluttered.  
"I wouldn't joke about something like that. The problem is Evie, Alex and I want to listen to Sara's side of the story but Rick and Ardeth believe Imhotep, Sara and their children deserve to die."  
"Come on though Imhotep's evil. Why would he want innocnt little Sara?"  
"Obviously "little Sara" isn't that innocent" Jessica laughed bitterly.

Imhotep was furious he had been prepared to listen to his lover about making peace with her family but they had taken Isis. This meant they would pay.

Imhotep found the building easily. He knew Cairo like the back of his hand. Not one to bother with subtlty Imhotep smashed the door followed by his undead priests.

Isis heard the noise as did Evie, Ardeth, Rick and Alex.  
"It's Imhotep" Ardeth said "he's coming after us."  
"You did kidnap his daughter. What the hell did you expect?" Alex yelled at Ardeth.

Jessica and Jonathon ran into the room.  
"Imhotep's here" Jessica gasped.  
"What do we do with the child?" Ardeth asked.  
"Give her to me" Jessica said. "I'll hide her in the hotel he won't think to look somewhere so obvious"  
"Jessica" Alex argued.  
Jessica leaned forward to everyone else it looked like she was kissing her husband but she whispered "tell Imhotep the girls safe tell him to send Sara to the hotel to get her. I have a plan."

Alex was left confused as Jessica fled with the undead child.

Imhotep burst through the door moments later. He was furious _"where is Isis?" _he demanded.

Ardeth and Rock got ready to fight, Evie and Alex were unsure what to do, Jonathon hid under a table.

_"You, Alex tell me where my daughter is." _Imhotep demanded.

_"Jessica has her she's at our hotel, Sara knows where it is." _

_"Saharja is not getting involved anymore, you and your family are ruining everything". _Imhotep snapped.  
_"You're the one who took my daughter away you're the one who ruined everything" _Evie shouted.

"What's going on?" Rick asked but everyone ignored him except Ardeth who shrugged. His eyes mt Rick's and silently they agreed to attack Imhotep.

However Imhotep was stronger and before either man realisd what was happening, Ardeth lay on th floor unconcious and Imhotep had a sword at Rick's throat.

The entire family froze in shock what could they do to stop Imhotep and keep Sara's love?


End file.
